1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical apparatus having an x-ray diagnostics installation which includes an x-ray source and a radiation reception means having a radiation receiver that is mounted lying opposite the x-ray source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses of the above general type are known in the art. When the x-ray source and the radiation receiver are stationary given transirradiation of a subject to be examined and located between the x-ray source and the radiation receiver, an x-ray shadowgraph that offers a good overview of the anatomical conditions of the subject in many instances arises.
In instances wherein a diagnostically relevant area cannot be imaged with adequate clarity in an x-ray shadowgraph, there is the possibility of preparing what is referred to as an x-ray tomogram on the basis of an appropriately controlled motion of the x-ray source, radiation receiver and subject under examination, whereby only the slice of the subject under examination which contains the respective, diagnostically relevant area is sharply imaged as a consequence of blurring phenomena outside that area. The technological outlay that must be exerted in order to equip an apparatus of the type initially cited such that it is possible to produce x-ray tomograms is relatively high and is reflected in corresponding costs. Such an option is therefore frequently foregone, even though it would basically be desirable to have a possibility available for preparing x-ray tomograms, particularly for displaying discrete, diagnostically relevant regions, for example tumors or body calculi (for example, kidney stones or gall stones).
German OS 35 26 850 discloses another apparatus that enables the preparation of tomograms. In this apparatus, only the x-ray source and the radiation receiver are moved for producing the tomogram. The radiation receiver is an x-ray image intensifier having a following video chain. The x-ray source and the x-ray image intensifier are pivoted in common around a swiveling axis, and the swivel angle is monitored with an angle transmitter. X-ray images are produced and stored at defined angular positions. The stored x-ray images are computationally projected into a plane within an image processor, taking the respective swivel angle into consideration, and are superimposed to form a corresponding tomogram. It is thus clear that high technological outlay must also be made in conjunction with the production of tomograms.